theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy
Willy (full name: William C. Orca) is an orca whale steam train. Backstory Willy was born in a pod of Orca whales shortly during the beginning of the Republic's new ways (prior to the Battle of Naboo) And shortly after he was born he had a younger brother born too, but unfortunately, his mother died in Childbirth. Then 2 years later, when his father began to teach Willy and his brother the ways of the Force, he explained that their grandparents were murdered by Darth Megadon, an orca who was seduced to the Dark side of the Force. But as Willy grew up to his early youth, he and his pod were scouting for food but when they saw what looked to be a school of fish, it turned out to be a trap set off by poaching whalers, as Willy watched in horror as his family was killed off one-by-one, but then something in him, snapped. As he then leaped out of the water and attacked some of the whalers, managing to kill one of them but he couldn't stay above water for long. And was forced to go back under. After the Whalers left, there were only 17 whales left in Willy's pod, this scarred Willy so much he then swim for Cartoon World, where he spent 10 days swimming with no rest or food. Before he came onto the beach and collapsed of exhaustion. Expecting to die, but he was later found and some very special scientists then took his body and brought him to a lab where they turned him into a steam engine. After 3 days of tests he was released where he meets Sharky, Mako, and Mr. Great White. Who accepted taking him under their wing. And soon enough they went to serve in the Vietnam War. Despite some rough starting, Willy became one of the most skilled in the platoon, even earning himself the Drill Sargent's respect. As he, along with the Sharks was assigned to Infantry. In 1966, at the warzone, Willy was with one platoon of troops before the Viet Cong ambushed and attacked them, As Willy fought hard taking down many troops as he could be he was soon overwhelmed and captured. In the POW camp, Willy was tortured to no points end. From being pelted with mud and stones. And then tied to a stake and had knives ran on his body. But little did the Prisoner Soldiers realize this would only lead to their downfall. When one day, when they were about to torture Willy with a red hot fire pick, Willy finally snapped breaking into his first rage mode and attacked the prisoner troopers killing several of them using anything he found as a weapon, and even freeing the POWs in the campsite and hijacking a chopper. Before he flew back to where the Shark trains were, as he was treated for his many wounds. When he was completely healed, he went back to the ground fighting with his Shark comrades. Soon enough, Willy was honorably discharged from the War in 1975 (with the withdrawal of US Troops) and came back as a hero, and was given a medal of honor for his actions in the war. But despite this, many of the rude protesters treated him with disrespect, calling him bunches of bile crap. As he couldn't even get a decent job. Finding he needed some time to himself, Mr. Great White gave him a plane ticket to head to Californa. While there, Willy would later meet another aquatic engine, a bottlenosed dolphin named Dolphy, Bio After joining the CW Railway, Willy was unsure of interacting with the other engines of the railway but soon with Sharky's help he began to open up to them. Willy would then join the engines on a task in which would have the mainline extended to meet up with CN City where their railway would start new job connections in the City for more business Personality He is a very wise, cute, and friendly and always enjoys himself. He also can help others when they're confused with somethings. And since he's one of the best hunters of the sea, he can help others catch fish. He also saves drowning victims and others who are being chased by a shark or other killers. He's also ready to catch underwater beasts like JAWS. He is also great friends with Fluttershy who finds him very cute. He is also very protective of his friends and will risk his life to keep them safe. But when someone presses his buttons, when his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he can get very furious and blow his circuits, and Pinkie Pie is the best at doing so when her annoying chatter mouth is at non-stop. But when Zephyr Breeze is nearby, he really, really ''pushes Willy's buttons. As shown in " ". When Willy is in rage mode, his eyes glow red. Sometimes, when he's close to rage mode, steam comes rushing out of his cylinders, then out of his funnel. Then afterward showers of sparks puff out of his funnel, then his eyes glow red as his cylinders and funnel spout out a ton of steam and showers of sparks. When it's the case of his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he races into battle the villain or to put an end to the case. He'll even pull out his dagger or rifle if necessary. But then shown in the episode; ''Anger Management, when Willy bottles up his frustration and anger, it can overheat his boiler to where his whole body turns red as steam starts to leak out of his blowhole, funnel, and cylinders to where it can get to the point where he could burst, and when he finally let it all out, steam blew from everywhere around him as he blew out an anger beam at Zephyr Breeze that was so loud, the former temporarily became tone-deaf. He also has a huge hatred for poachers and whalers, because years ago (when he was still a whale) whalers killed his family. But sometimes, in most situations, Willy will suffer PTSD flashbacks of some of his most tragic memories. To the point where he then breaks into a mental breakdown, or in most cases (depending on what triggers the flashbacks) He'll snap and revolt in response. Then when Willy loses someone very close to him, he breaks into a deep depression that leads him to only weeping tears and hardly eats, sleep, or practically anything. Then in " " Willy reveals that one of his biggest goals in life is to find a love interest and start a family of his own, but feels it will never happen as nobody would love a mood-swinging, anger problem orca whale like him. However that all changed when Skystar found the courage to admit her feelings for him. In which they officially started a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Physical Appearance Willy is a white and black orca whale. With same black eyes. And has 2 trailing wheels underneath his chin, 3 light blue driving wheels and 6 rear wheels with a light gray buffer beam. What's more, Willy has obtained many scars in his earlier years and plenty of scars from being a POW in the Vietnam War. When in rage mode, Willy's eyes take on a red glow. Then in "''The Undersea Kingdom''" Willy gains the ability to transform into an Orca whale Hippocampus, in which he gains pony legs on his front and clawed feet on his hind legs. Then a stallion's snout and gains a black and white mane and has blue eyes. Main Weaponry * M1 Garand rifle * Greener Light Harpoon Gun * Para Ordnance Black Ops Combat Pistol * Colt Pony Pistol * Blue Diamond Survival Knife (can also be used as a makeshift bayonet) * Ocean Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Accordion Playing: Willy is a really good accordion player as he can polka music and sea songs very well and often does tricks while playing and can even play his accordion with his tail fin. Marksmanship: '''Willy is a really skilled marksman. Following his time in Boot Camp when he was drafted for the Vietnam War, Willy was trained in using a rifle, where he became very skilled with the M14 rifle he was issued. In the times of where he would clean and reassemble his rifle, he did in a record time that the Drill Sargent had never seen before. Then when Willy made it to the war ground, he was given an M16 where his rifleman skills continued to improve as he fires in short controlled bursts and high accuracy. But after he escaped the POW he was in, he switched to an M1 Garand Rifle, (since it had bigger rounds than the M16 and the same inter-workings of an M14. After the US Troops were pulled out of Vietnam, the Marines let Willy keep the Garand for his actions in the war. Today, he is able to shoot out long ranged targets with his rifle and a harpoon gun, without the need of a scope. And can shoot with high accuracy. Willy would use his riflemen skills throughout the series as he would join the team in battles. He was also skilled when using a pistol or a blaster. His skills would later come into play when he trains Dolphy, , , and in using firearms. He would train Skystar in how to use firearms and later Silverstream. And when Willy is one of his PTSD trigger berserk modes, his marksmanship is still as skilled, if not higher. As he took on a squadron of hostile Changeling, Nightmare, , and Troopers using an E-11 Blaster rifle and T-21 Light Repeating Blaster, getting a kill shot with each shot he fired. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Willy is one of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order using a mixture of Soresu, Ataru, and Shien/Djem So as his main combat form. '''Force Skills: '''Willy is very strong with the Force as he can use animal friendship, Mind Tricks, he was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. And he could even use the Force in his physical fighting and even learned how to use Shatter point. '''Knife Combat: '''Willy can also fight enemies with his knife. Where he tries to avoid their swings and slashes and waits for the right point to strike with his own knife as he will strike his opponent at the right spots that will disarm the being or incapacitate them. '''Physical Combat: '''Willy is a really skilled physical fighting, knowing how to block shots and where to hit the opponent to incapacitate them and uses his warfare training in fighting. And when he really needs to bring down a good strike he'll use his tail fin to deliver a strong strike. '''Languages: Willy is also very skilled in knowing very many languages, as he can speak Twi'leki (even imitate their accent), Wookiee tongue, , and Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Whales Category:Orca Whales Category:Hippocampus Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who Have their Rage Category:US Marines Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:Vietnam War Veterans Category:Selfless Characters Category:Brutes Category:Protective Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Musicians Category:Strong Characters Category:Strategic Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Peace Keepers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Trains Category:Hybrids Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Blaster Users Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgenoers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Gaurdians Category:Jedi Generals Category:Orca's Pod Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Pilots Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters